1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for sanitizing swimming pools and other water supplies; and more particularly to a system for periodically intermittently spraying water against a supply of a solid relatively highly soluble chlorinating chemical agent, such as calcium hypochlorite, so as to dissolve the chemical into a water-chlorine solution which is recirculated back into the water supply. Periodic intermittent spraying of the water stream against the solid chemical ensures that a reproducible target aqueous concentration of chlorine is attained by the system at each intermittent spraying. Intermittent spraying also reduces the formation of calcium carbonate scale in the system, and therefore lessens the frequency and cost of system maintenance.
2. Description of the Art
Assemblies for sanitizing a water supply, such as swimming pool water or drinking water, typically utilize a solid chlorinating chemical which is disposed in a chlorinating assembly that is in constant communication with the water. Water from the water supply is periodically fed into the chlorinating assembly and passively resides therein so as to dissolve a portion of the solid chemical. The water-chemical solution passes from the chlorinating assembly back into the water supply. The flow of water from the water supply into the chlorinating assembly is periodically interrupted and then recommenced so as to deliver periodic infusions of the chlorinating solution to the water supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,305 (Copeland) discloses a solid block chemical dispenser for cleaning systems. This system has an upper cylindrical storage portion and a lower funnel shaped collector portion. A chemical dispenser, support screen and chemical holder are integral with the housing unit. The chemical dispenser does not include any regulating valves or solenoids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,911 (Kratz) discloses a chemical feeder for a liquid circulating system. Water enters from a side port and rises into the container to dissolve a chlorine source. The system does not utilize spray nozzles.
The aforesaid static chlorinating systems are prone to calcium carbonate scaling that plates out on the chemical container and on a support grid that supports the solid chemical. System scaling must be periodically removed or else the system will malfunction. Servicing of such static systems must be performed frequently, and in certain cases, approximately biweekly in order to ensure proper operation of the system. Additionally, and more importantly, static chlorinating systems are not eminently suitable for use with relatively highly soluble solid chlorinating chemicals, such as calcium hypochlorite.
It would be desirable to provide a water sanitizing system that does not require time-consuming and unduly frequent servicing in order to ensure proper operation. Furthermore, it would be highly desirable to provide such a water sanitizing system that is able to employ a relatively highly soluble solid chlorinating chemical, such as calcium hypochlorite, for supplying chlorine to the water supply being treated.